


Its only a matter of time

by CocoWaffles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fist Fights, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Out of Character, Protective Parents, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation, only a little bit, sad times for everyone, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoWaffles/pseuds/CocoWaffles
Summary: Gus has always worked his tail off trying to be the perfect student, he even stayed up restless nights to practice his illusions to get into Hexside. He moved up two grades and made great friends. They're all growing up and things aren't the same when they were in middle school. People are getting into their urges and people are changing but... for the good or for the worst? Gus may never know but he knows one thing.People change once they get their ranks and once they change they don't ever seem to go back.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Its only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic and I don't really write but I tried. This is based in Gus's POV since there is not enough of him in my opinion. So this is a little intense so be warned, I will put trigger warnings on the chapters that contain a bit more explicit scenes. If you haven't checked tags I highly recommend you do because this really isn't for young audiences. Aged up characters for obvious reasons. Everyone's like 17 while Gus is 15.Don't like, don't read. Please enjoy and try and give me feedback! xoxo

Gus really didn't want to be here.

Of course he only went to this party because of his friends and their begging faces. How could he say no to them? Of course he regrets not saying no now. This party was full of drunk teenagers sucking each others faces off and humping each other. It was so gross for him. He didn't really understand why kids liked doing this stuff but I guess he was still to young to understand. 

I mean it wasn't to long ago when he got his ranking as an omega, he wasn't so proud of it but his friends and family supported him. He of course didn't understand what was so great about this stuff but he pretended that he knew. Even though he wished he wasn't anything he just wanted to be... well him.

"Hey Gus, what you doing by the wall for?", Luz said lazily as she skipped towards him, clearly shit faced drunk. She had a red cup in her hand, drink splashing around the sides of her cup. "You should be partying! Here have my cup, I'll get another!" Luz walked away singing tunes to herself as she walked to the kitchen. Gus looked at where Luz went then back to the cup. He didn't really want to drink it because he knew regular punch wasn't in the cup.

He decided to walk around a bit and put his drink on the table he passed by. He walked past people kissing and people doing drugs it was...something. Gus eventually saw Amity and willow talking on the couch drinking some of that tampered punch Luz gave him. He walked over when he heard the conversation, he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was a bit curious. 

"I still don't know how to tell her, I mean whenever I get around her I don't know how to control my self...", Amity had said with a flushed cheeks, willow was nodding her head while giving Amity gentle pats on the arm. "She makes me nervous and I don't even know why. She's so amazing, compassionate, and all together the best person I have ever met. Maybe I need to tell her how I feel."

Gus would say he's shocked but then again it was kind of obvious. Amity was always nervous around Luz, she even blabbered and blushed around her all the time. Luz was so oblivious to a lot, especially Amity having a crush on her. Its kind of funny really. She knows when other people like each other but when it comes to people having a crush on her. Classic Luz.

Gus decided to stop eavesdropping and walk over. "Hey guys.", Gus said putting on a small smile. Willow and Amity looked over their shoulders seeing Gus. "Hey Gus, How's the party going for ya?", Willow had said with smirk. Gus rolled his eyes, she should know how's its going by how he's looking. He was tired and looked like hell. "Eh it could be better, How about you guys?", he said while sitting down in the empty spot next to Amity. 

"Nothing too interesting I suppose.", Amity had said while looking down at her cup, swirling it around. Gus frowned a bit at that. Amity and him haven't had the best relationship but they still talked sometimes. He did have to admit their relationship was better than he expected. At least they were able to maintain conversation for a long period of time.

Willow rolled her eyes a bit at Amity's behavior. "Yeah other than her gushing over Luz. 'Oh L-Luz! I l-like you but I'm to-o embarrassed to tell you my f-feelings!" Gus chuckled a bit at that. Amity was so red faced that she looked like a tomato. It was a laughable sight. Willow was chuckling to herself while sipping from her drink. Amity was blabbering while hitting Willow in the arm, harshly, 

"Shut up, Willow! I do not act like that ugh!", Amity said with a redder face from her yelling.

Gus was laughing quietly at Amity's sudden outburst. He had to admit Amity was always embarrassed when people called her out. He was surprised she always got embarrassed like this, considering she's an Alpha. Now he knew that their were different type of ways Alphas act, though Amity still acted reasonable and calm she sometimes surprised him. 

They decided to change the topic about some weird spell Amity was practicing for, Gus tuned them out a bit to look around. He noticed it was getting late so he reminded himself to leave soon. He was about to go back to whatever Willow and Amity were talking about but some random boy got in front of him. Gus was immediately confused. No one usually talked to him unless its something they want, which he is assuming its something he wants.

"Hey Gus, that's your name right? Well I was wondering if you want to join me and these guys in the corner. Were doing some stuff that might need your assistance. Would you?"

Gus didn't know. He knew they were obviously talking about drugs but he has never done that stuff before. He knew it was a bad idea but you only live once, right? Right. "Sure, why not.", Gus said with a bit of uneasiness. The guy smirked and cocked his head in the direction of the group. He got off the couch and walked over with the guy, turning his head around a bit to see if the girls noticed his absence. They were still talking, not even looking back. 

Gus sighed before looking back forward towards the group of boys. They all were smoking some sort of pot or something like that. Gus shifted uncomfortably in his shoes, he really wasn't comfortable with smoke but knew they needed something and he wasn't about to leave them hanging. "S-So what do you need?", he said while rubbing his arm nervously. The guy was just passed a joint and he looked over smirking, "Ah yeah, mind tasting some stuff for us. If you're willing to of course."

Gus didn't know what to say. They wanted him to try drugs? He really didn't want to do this, drugs can lead to failure and that was something he didn't want to affect his life. But... It was something new and new things are good, right? Gus sighed before smiling warily up at them. Another guy took a joint a tried to put it in his mouth. Gus turned his head away before someone grabbed it and forced it into his mouth. He sucked in a breath and immediately regretted it, coughing at the weird feeling in his lungs.

The guys then went back to talking about random things, Gus inhaled a few puffs but didn't like it, it was weird to him. He can't believed he agreed to this. He should've just said no like a reasonable person. After a couple of minutes he felt something weird in his stomach, he was confused. Gus's heat didn't start until another two weeks so that wasn't the case. What was the problem then. His brain starting feeling fuzzy and he couldn't comprehend what was happening around him. Gus felt a hand on his waist, then his arm getting put over a shoulder. He was way to high on whatever that drug he was given. 

Muffled words were thrown his way but he couldn't even concentrate. Only thing Gus could here was 'Don't worry...' 'You're gonna be fine...' 'Such a good boy...' Gus couldn't really care at the moment, the fuzziness in his brain getting him out of control. He looked around with as much as his eyes would and saw people talking and focusing on their own conversations. He looked over at the couch and saw Amity and Luz talking while Willow was talking to Boscha. He looked down again and really felt like sleeping but he couldn't. They both finally made it to the stairs and just as the guy was pulling Gus up. There was a voice.

"Hey where do you think you're going with him!"


End file.
